Aimer, c'est rester vivant
by Selka93
Summary: Et si Saki et Akito s'étaient rencontrés?Dans ma fic, Akito est un garçon: je l'avais écrite avant de savoir.


C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été. Dans la maison de Shigure résonnaient comme souvent des cris. Shigure faisait comme d'habitude semblant d'essayer de travailler et il comptait bientôt rejoindre la joyeuse bande qui était présente ce jour-là. Mais, aujourd'hui, Dieu en avait décidé autrement:

"Akito-san. Mais que faites-vous ici?

— Je suis venu te voir, ainsi que Yuki et le monstre. Où sont-ils?

— Ils sont avec Momoji-chan, Torhu-chan et deux de ses amies.

— Je vais les voir. Ils vont devoir comprendre..."

Akito sortit et Shigure soupira… il n'allait pas pouvoir encore les rejoindre. Les adolescents étaient en train de jouer aux cartes quand Hana prit la parole:

"Il y a quelqu'un de nouveau dans cette maison. Quelqu'un de votre famille. Et qui arrive à toute vitesse.

— C'est peut-être Kagura-chan?

— Ce n'est pas ta petite amie Kyon-kyon? Celle de la Saint-Valentin?

— Urusei (ndla: ta gueule) Yankee. On en reparlera quand tu auras un petit copain.

— Tu as quelque chose à redire à ça?

Ils s'empoignèrent.

— C'est quelqu'un de très énervé et qui a beaucoup de haine en lui; mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Et...

Akito ouvrit violemment la porte.

— Il est là.

Le temps parut se figer. Torhu et les Soma pâlirent; Kyo et Arisa se turent. Akito dévisagea toute l'assemblée avec un regard mauvais, en laissant planer un silence oppressant. Saki, qui était dos à la porte, se retourna lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Saki ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et Akito sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant deux interminables secondes.

Les autres le regardaient, inquiets.

"Akito-sama?

— Je… excusez-moi.

Et il s'en fut voir Shigure.

— Bah… que s'est-il passé?

— Sais pas. Bizarre.

Akito courut vers le bureau de Shigure, qui sursauta en le voyant entrer.

— Akito-san, que voulez-vous?

— Qui est-elle?

— De qui parlez-vous?

— De la fille avec eux, habillée comme… Il faillit dire habillée comme moi, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Habillée en noir.

— Ah… Il s'agit de Saki Hanajima. Et…

— Bien, je dois y aller. J'avais oublié, mais j'ai une réunion importante."

Il s'en fut, laissant Shigure très étonné.

Dans la voiture qui le ramenait au manoir, il repensa à son étrange attitude.

Deux jours plus tard, il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. La plupart des Soma étaient partis à la mer et il comptait bientôt les rejoindre. Il sortait pour le moment d'une réunion très ennuyeuse et se dirigeait vers la voiture qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Soudain, une masse noire le heurta et tomba. Il se penchait pour s'excuser quand il la reconnu:

"Hanajima-san. Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave Akito-san.

Il l'aida à se relever.

— Mais, comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

— Yuki-san l'a dit quand vous êtes venu.

— Ah… Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois de vous avoir dérangée.

— Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Cela serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de vous avoir bousculé. Je n'avais pas entendu vos ondes.

— Mes... ondes?

— Oui. Chaque chose sur cette Terre émet des ondes, et chaque onde est unique. Moi je les ressens. Vous devez trouver cela ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

— Non. Je trouve cela... intéressant. C'est pour cela que vous êtes habillée en noir en plein été?

— Vous aussi. Oui... quelque part, je suis maudite car je ne suis pas comme les autres. Mais je n'essaie pas d'échapper à cette malédiction.

— Peut-être devriez-vous considérer ce pouvoir comme un don plutôt que comme une malédiction. Vous êtes peut-être venue au monde pour faire quelque chose de bien précis.

— Peut-être. Vous aussi vous êtes habillé en noir, et je ressens au fond de vous une grande tristesse, mais aussi autre chose. Ce que vous m'avez dit peut aussi marcher sur vous.

— Non. Mais merci quand même. Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller.

— Au revoir. Et merci à vous aussi."

Ils se séparèrent. Akito rentra au domaine Soma et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, là où la seule source de lumière était une minuscule lampe.

§ Pourquoi lui ai-je dit qu'une malédiction pouvait être un don? Et pourquoi me suis-je comporté comme ça avec elle? J'ai été poli, presque gentil, je lui ai dit des paroles réconfortantes alors que je la connais à peine. Et en même temps... Est-ce vraiment un don que de connaître la date de sa mort depuis sa naissance? Et que cette date se rapproche chaque jour, inexorablement. Pourquoi me suis-je souciée d'elle? C'est une amie de cette garce de Torhu, et elle aussi m'éloigne de mes maudits. Et pourtant... Quand j'étais avec elle j'ai oublié pendant une minute cette malédiction qui me ronge pour ne penser qu'à elle et à ses malheurs, à essayer de la réconforter. Quelle était alors cette étrange chaleur dans mon cœur? De toute façon je ne la reverrai pas, et je ne le veux pas! Ni ne le peux... En tout cas elle aurait pu me comprendre, elle sait ce que c'est de naître différent. Et ils vont me payer ça! §

Quant à Saki, elle méditait les paroles d'Akito:

§ Un don, plutôt qu'une malédiction? En plus, il avait l'air de me comprendre, de parler plus pour lui que pour moi... Pourtant, quand les Soma parlent de lui, ou quand il est là, ils pâlissent; il a pourtant été poli et assez gentil avec moi. Mais je ne le reverrai plus, alors pourquoi m'en occuper... Peut-être parce qu'il m'a comprise mieux que personne. Mais, s'il avait raison, et si j'étais née avec une mission précise? et d'abord, quelle serait-elle? Je me demande... §

Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique d'Ayame, se rappelant un mariage d'amis de ses parents. Elle y entra.

Akito était arrivé à la résidence la veille. Ce matin-là, il avait convoqué tous les maudits sauf Kyo, le laissant avec Torhu seuls pour la journée. Torhu était en train d'étendre du linge et Kyo avait reçu un appel de son maître. Soudain, Torhu sentit une présence dans son dos et elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, pensant que Kyo était de retour. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et elle s'inclina poliment: Akito était devant elle et la regardait méchamment.

"Akito-san...

Il lui caressa les cheveux, Torhu n'osant se relever. Soudain il lui agrippa les cheveux et les lui tira brutalement en arrière. Elle se retint de crier mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

— Pourquoi t'obstines-tu? Tu sais pourtant que tu n'y peux rien.

— Non...

Furieux qu'elle lui tienne tête, il la lâcha et la plaqua contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol.

— Si. Il est impossible de briser la malédiction et ils seront tous à moi. Tu entends, sale traînée: A MOI!

Il commença à l'étrangler, bouillant de rage. Elle articula difficilement:

— Mais tant que nous ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif... Il y a toujours... un espoir... Si nous ne renonçons pas... L'espoir existe malgré tout."

En entendant ces paroles, Akito eut la vision de Saki qui lui disait: "Ce que vous m'avez dit peut aussi marcher pour vous". Il lâcha brutalement Torhu qui s'écroula en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Après l'avoir toisée méchamment il s'en alla, entendant Kyo arriver. Il revint tranquillement vers son pavillon, s'interrogeant sur ses sentiments envers Saki. Il pensa soudain que, quoi qu'il pense d'elle, il allait mourir. La haine l'envahit à nouveau, balayant tous ses autres sentiments sur son passage.

"Onee-san, il faut y aller! Le mariage va bientôt commencer et on va être en retard.

— J'arrive Megumi-san."

Saki descendit les escaliers qui menaient à leurs chambres et Megumi en resta bouche bée: Saki était vêtue de la robe qu'elle avait mise pour aller voir la tombe de la mère de Torhu, sauf qu'elle avait mit des gants blancs, une voilette blanche, remplacé les cordons noirs de la robe par des blancs et natté ses cheveux en y mêlant des rubans blancs. Voyant le regard étonné de Megumi, Saki s'inquiéta:

"Ça ne me va pas?

— Si, si. Tu est très belle. C'est juste que tout ce blanc...

— On ne va pas à un mariage?

— Si, tu as raison."

Il se demanda néanmoins qui avait changé sa sœur comme ça.

Le reste de l'été se passa sans incident notable, mis à part le fait que Saki mettait un peu moins de noir qu'auparavant.

La rentrée arriva avec ses sempiternels examens. Akito décida un après-midi d'aller chez Shigure. Ce faisant, il passa devant le lycée à l'heure de la sortie. Devant le passage clouté en face du lycée, il y avait une foule d'élèves qui attendaient de pouvoir traverser. Au premier rang, il la vit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui était normal dans une voiture avec des verres fumés, et elle regardait sa montre, l'air pressé. Il détourna son regard d'elle et se concentra sur le dos du siège du conducteur.

Deux secondes plus tard il y eut un bruit sourd et la voiture pila, comme si elle avait heurté quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Le cœur d'Akito s'arrêta de battre durant deux interminables secondes. Il sortit en courant de la voiture pour voir ce qu'elle avait heurtée; c'était bien Saki qui gisait là, évanouie. Il avait vaguement conscience que son chauffeur était en train d'appeler les secours, mais il ne voyait qu'elle, étendue de tout son long sur la route. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard les secours arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent, emmenant aussi, sans s'en rendre compte le cœur d'Akito.

Le lendemain, il apprit qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait "seulement" un bras et une jambe cassés. Il alla la voir à l'hôpital. Elle était seule dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre dont il ne voyait pas le titre. Quand elle leva la tête vers lui, ou plus exactement l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, elle sourit. Il s'avança timidement et lui donna le bouquet de fleurs sans un mot, rougissant pour la première fois de sa vie.

"C'est très gentil Akito-san, je n'avais jamais vu un bouquet aussi gros, même dans les films.

— Je suis vraiment désolé que vous soyez dans cet état.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute.

— Si.

Elle posa son livre et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. Quelqu'un m'a poussé. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui dans la voiture. Si cela n'avait pas été vous je ne serait sûrement pas ici. Si vous aviez attendu plus longtemps, ça aurait été plus grave.

— J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

— Mais n'importe qui ne serait pas venu après pour prendre de mes nouvelles avec un bouquet géant.

— Possible...

Saki se mit à rire.

— En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

— De rien. Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous...

— Venez me voir tous les jours."

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à bavarder et se découvrirent plusieurs goûts communs.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Akito revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain... La veille de la sortie de Saki à l'hôpital il l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'en alla comme un voleur. Quand elle rentra chez elle avec ses parents et amies, elle trouva un bouquet de roses blanches et une invitation pour le dimanche suivant au manoir Soma.

Le dimanche donc, Saki se rendit au manoir. Elle tendit au gardien son invitation et il la conduisit à travers la propriété pour la conduire dans une pièce, une chambre apparemment, mais sans aucune marque personnelle. Il n'y avait là qu'un lit, une petite table de chevet avec une lampe dessus. Le reste de la pièce était vide. Le gardien la laissa là, après avoir fait une révérence à une ombre, qui se révéla être Akito. Saki s'agenouilla en face de lui et ils restèrent silencieux durant un long moment...

Saki se décida à briser ce silence qui devenait oppressant:

"Dites-moi Akito-san, quelle est votre malédiction?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit la main. Il se raidit mais ne la dégagea pas.

— S'il vous plaît, dites le moi.

— Je... Je vais mourir bientôt.

— C'est pour ça qu'en vous il n'y a que haine et tristesse. Vous détestez les autres mais vous voudriez être à leur place.

Akito ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer sa main dans celle de Saki.

— Alors mettez-vous à leur place, vivez.

— Ça ne sert à rien.

— Si. Vous êtes encore en vie, profitez-en! Bougez-vous, allez vous promener, faites des rencontres, aimez même. Vous m'avez appris à m'aimer, aimez-vous vous même. Vous m'avez dit qu'une malédiction pouvait être un don, alors essayez de transformer la vôtre en un don.

— Comment?

— Si vous devez bientôt mourir, alors vivez et la mort ne pourra vous prendre.

— Vivre... Mais comment, je ne sais pas vivre, je ne sais que mourir.

— Alors aimez.

— Aimez, oui... J'aime déjà.

— Alors dites le lui.

— Saki-san... Je t'aime."

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Il la fit alors se rapprocher de lui en l'attirant lentement puis l'embrassa.

Elle se laissa faire, trop étonnée pour réagir. Mais en même temps... étrangement... elle ne voulait pas réagir. Akito, tout en continuant à l'embrasser lui défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, il y enfouit son visage avec adoration, et elle le laissa faire. Ils auraient continué longtemps comme ça s'il n'y avait pas eu ce coup discret à la porte, suivi d'une phrase prononcée timidement:

"Monsieur Akito j'apporte le thé.

Akito et Saki se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et se ré-agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant que Saki remettait en ordre ses cheveux.

— Entrez."

La servante entra avec un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel il y avait une théière et deux tasses. Après qu'elle se fut retirée Akito et Saki burent leur thé en silence.

Après un long moment, Saki posa sa tasse et prit la parole:

"Je vais vous aider.

— Comment?

— Je vais vous aider à trouver comment briser cette malédiction. Je pense que si les ondes m'ont fait ressentir votre tristesse et si vous m'avez parlé de votre malédiction, je peux vous aider.

— Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait.

— Alors qu'importe si j'en fait un peu plus.

— Non. Il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne déterriez pas. Mais vous m'avez donné l'envie de chercher. Si je trouve quelque chose, vous serez la première informée, je vous le promets.

— Bien. Mais ne m'oubliez pas.

— Aucun risque je vous assure. Je vous contacterai dès que je trouverai.

— C'est une affirmation?

— C'est une promesse."

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils se séparèrent. Saki sortit de la propriété et tomba sur…

"Torhu-chan! Mais que fais-tu ici?

— J'allais voir Momoji-kun car il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

— Momoji-san habite dans le coin?

— Oui, dans la propriété derrière toi.

— Ouah.

— Et toi, Hana-chan, que fais-tu ici?

— Je... me promenais, je n'avais jamais été dans ce coin de la ville. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je rentre.

— A demain Hana-chan."

Saki s'en fut, honteuse d'avoir menti à une de ses meilleures amies. Torhu la regarda disparaître, se retournât et vit Momoji la regarder d'un air sérieux (non pas d'erreur de frappe).

"Hana-san t'a menti. Elle sort de la propriété. Et Akito recevait une visite cette après-midi. Une fille. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

— Tu penses que Hana-chan a été voir Akito?

— Oui. Tu te rappelles avant l'été quand Akito est venu nous voir et qu'il est reparti aussitôt?

— Oui, mais quel rapport?

— Il est parti après avoir croisé le regard d'Hana-san. Mais... est-ce que tu veux un bonbon?"

Ils entrèrent dans la propriété et ne reparlèrent plus de Saki.

Saki fut sans nouvelles d'Akito pendant plus d'un mois. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait oubliée alors qu'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa visite au manoir Soma, et Torhu n'avait pas réabordé le sujet.

Au bout de presque deux mois après sa première visite au manoir, Saki reçut un bouquet de roses noires et une carte, avec seulement une date et une heure, sans signature ni autre signe distinctif. Mais Saki sut de qui cela venait, et ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se rendit donc au jour et à l'heure indiqués au manoir Soma.

On la conduisit, non pas dans la chambre sombre de la dernière fois, mais dans un jardin somptueux rempli de plantes rares et colorées. On la laissa là, et elle erra un temps parmi les plantes avant de trouver au fond du jardin un petit banc où était assis Akito. Elle s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder autour d'eux, puis Akito se décida à parler:

"Merci d'être venue.

— Ce n'est rien. Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai. J'imagine que vous avez trouvé quelque chose.

— Oui. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour que je vous entraîne là-dedans. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est juste pour vous remercier.

— Non. Je veux vous aider jusqu'à la fin. Peu m'importe si c'est dangereux et si je peux en mourir. Si nous nous sommes rencontrés, si tant de choses se sont passées, c'est qu'il y a une raison… je refuse d'abandonner maintenant.

— Vous êtes sûre? Mais qu'allez vous dire à votre famille, à vos amis? Il faut que du sang coule pour briser une malédiction.

— Je ne vais rien leur dire. Alors que dois-je faire?

— Si vous insistez tant, rendez-vous mercredi soir vers onze heures et demi au temple bouddhiste à deux rues d'ici. Vous connaissez?

— Oui.

— Cela sera la nuit de pleine lune. Habillez-vous en blanc par contre.

— Je vais me faire repérer.

— Les moines seront au courant et nous laisseront le champ libre.

— Bien.

Saki se leva.

— A mercredi alors."

Et elle partit, laissant Akito seul avec ses doutes.

Le mercredi suivant, Saki sortit de chez elle vers onze heures, sans voir que quelqu'un l'observait d'une fenêtre voisine de celle de sa chambre. Elle arriva au temple indiqué par Akito avec un peu de retard, mais complètement habillée comme il l'avait indiqué.

Il l'attendait dans le sanctuaire avec, disposés autour de lui, une corde rouge sang, un poignard à l'air ancien mais acéré et ce qui ressemblait à deux bols recouverts d'un carré de tissu. Lui aussi était habillé en blanc. Ils s'assirent à terre puis Akito lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire. Minuit arriva, ils commencèrent.

Akito attacha leurs mains avec la cordelette rouge puis il plaça les deux bols, qui avaient l'air très anciens, entre eux. Le premier était tout blanc, l'autre comportait des gravures (les douze signes, plus deux kanjis signifiant chat et Dieu).

Les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent. Akito s'entailla le poignet et laissa glisser son sang dans le bol vert. Il tendit ensuite le poignard à Saki qui l'imita d'un geste sûr et sans hésitation. Elle fit elle aussi couler son sang, mais dans le bol blanc. Pendant que leurs sangs coulaient, Akito entama une longue liste de noms liés apparemment à des animaux, dont ceux du zodiaque. Puis, quand il eut fini, ils échangèrent leurs bols qu'ils burent en même temps, tout en prononçant:

"Je prends le sang du maudit et lui donne le mien pour que la boucle soit bouclée et la malédiction terminée.

— Je prends ce sang et lui donne le mien pour que la boucle soit bouclée et la malédiction terminée."

A peine eurent-ils terminé leurs sentences qu'Akito s'effondra, reversant son bol et le sang qui restait sur sa tenue blanche. Il se mit à avoir des convulsions et Saki se précipita vers lui. Il se calma mais se mit à crier comme un animal agonisant, Saki attendit conformément aux instructions d'Akito qui lui avait interdit de faire quelque chose une fois qu'ils auraient terminé la cérémonie. Dans différents endroits de la ville, treize autres personnes crièrent comme lui. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables il arrêta de crier et se releva même, bien que péniblement.

"Vous allez bien Akito-san?

— Oui, merci. Et grâce à vous.

— Ce n'était rien. Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux. Je suis heureuse".

Et sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Akito qui cria encore une fois, mais cette fois sans aucun rapport avec la malédiction.

Akito ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune connaissance en secourisme, il pensait que cela ne servait à rien. Il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de chercher son pouls, qui battait régulièrement bien qu'un peu trop lentement. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle avait juste perdu un peu trop de sang, et son corps s'était mit en repos pour en refaire. Elle allait se réveiller. Une demi-heure plus tard en effet, Saki ouvrait les yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé?

— Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous vous êtes évanouie, Saki-san.

— Ah, et ça a marché?

— Je le crois, oui. Maintenant il faut que je vous raccompagne chez vous.

— Je peux rentrer seule.

— Et si vous vous évanouissiez en chemin? Je vous raccompagne. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, je vous assure.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y."

Il la raccompagna chez elle et elle se coucha. Le lendemain elle se fit porter malade, mais elle reprit vite ses occupations quotidiennes.

Environ deux semaines plus tard, Akito frappa à la porte de la maison des Hanajima. Ce fut Megumi qui lui ouvrit.

"Ah, c'est vous. La prochaine fois que vous voulez voir Saki-san, évitez que cela soit en plein milieu de la nuit. Sinon je vous maudirai.

— Trop tard. Puis-je la voir?

— Bien sûr. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. Deuxième porte à droite en haut de l'escalier."

Akito monta et ne redescendit que deux heures plus tard. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent, mais le lendemain…

"Torhu-kun, Yuki-san, Kyo-kun, Akito-san nous convoque.

— Tous?

— Oui, tous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais, selon Hatori-san il va beaucoup mieux en ce moment. Il n'a plus aucune maladie depuis plus de deux semaines.

— Ah. Bah, on n'a pas trop le choix, allons-y puisqu'il nous a convoqués."

Quand ils arrivèrent une domestique les conduisit dans une salle où étaient tous les autres maudits, et Akito. Ils se retournèrent tous à leur arrivée. Dès qu'ils se furent assis, Akito prit la parole:

"Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux commencer. J'ai trois choses à vous dire. Premièrement j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je le regrette sincèrement, et je voudrais que vous m'excusiez. Deuxième chose: je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais vous n'êtes plus maudits et ce depuis près de deux semaines. J'ai réussi à briser la malédiction qui nous retenait prisonniers, et donc vous pouvez vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez. Ce qui m'amène à la troisième chose: comme il n'y a plus de malédiction, je ne vais normalement pas mourir et vous allez m'avoir comme chef de clan encore un bon moment mais je ne me mêlerai plus de vos vies. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire."

Akito sortit de la pièce, les laissant digérer les informations qu'ils venait de leur fournir. En sortant il remarqua qu'Hatsuharu se rapprochait discrètement de Rin et il sourit. Avant il ne souriait que quand il faisait du mal à quelqu'un, maintenant il souriait simplement quand il était heureux.

Et c'est avec ce même sourire qu'il entra dans sa chambre, beaucoup plus lumineuse depuis peu. Quelqu'un l'y attendait.

"C'est bon?

— Oui. Mais maintenant ils vont m'en vouloir.

— Non. Tu t'es excusé, ça doit être très important pour eux.

— Si tu le dit..."

Il se pencha alors vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
